All You Need Is Love
All You Need Is Love (Tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è amore) è una celebre canzone dei Beatles cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni, dagli Usignoli, dai Vocal Adrenaline e dai ragazzi della Haverbrook Scuola per sordi nell'episodio Love, Love, Love, il primo della Quinta Stagione. Burt cerca di ingannare il figlio Kurt dicendogli che lo porterà all'aeroporto prendendo una scorciatoia. Kurt non è per nulla colpito e gli spiattella di aver saputo della proposta segreta di matrimonio. Kurt, ad ogni modo, non sa se è pronto o no perché sì, ama Blaine, ma sono entrambi troppo giovani. Burt gli dà quindi un consiglio e gli ricorda che avrebbe tanto voluto aver conosciuto la moglie prima per poter stare con lei qualche minuto in più. Kurt prende coraggio ed entra nella Dalton Academy, dove la musica inizia a suonare e Blaine comincia a cantare. Kurt attraversa la scuola e viene accolto da una marea di gente, assistendo alle performance di diversi Glee-Club e finendo lungo le stesse scale in cui incontrò Blaine per la prima volta. Lui sembra ricordarselo perché dopo un monologo a cui tutti assistono con il fiato sospeso, si inginocchia e chiede a Kurt di sposarlo. Sam passa a Blaine l'anello; Kurt, vedendolo, va in corto circuito, inizia a balbettare e alla fine risponde "Sì, sì, sì!", baciando Blaine e abbracciandolo, mentre tutti sorridono ed applaudono ad una coppia in fibrillazione. Testo della canzone Nuove Direzioni, Usignoli e Vocal Adrenaline: Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love Blaine (Nuove Direzioni, Usignoli e Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) There's nothing you can do that can't be done (Love) Nothing you can sing that can't be sung (Love) Nothing you can say, but you can learn How to play the game, Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni, Usignoli e Vocal Adrenaline che armonizzano: It's easy Blaine (Nuove Direzioni, Usignoli e Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) Nothing you can make that can't be made (Love) No one you can save that can't be saved (Love) Nothing you can do, but you can learn How to be you in time It's easy (Love) Blaine con Nuove Direzioni, Usignoli e Vocal Adrenaline che armonizzano: All you need is love, All you need is love, All you need is love, love Love is all you need. Nuove Direzioni, Usignoli e Vocal Adrenaline: Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni, Usignoli e Vocal Adrenaline che armonizzano: All you need is love, All you need is love, All you need is love, love Love is all you need. Blaine (Nuove Direzioni, Usignoli e Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) Nothing you can know that isn't known. (Love) Nothing you can see that isn't shown. (Love) There's nowhere you can be that isn't where You're meant to be, It's easy. Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni, Usignoli e Vocal Adrenaline che armonizzano: All you need is love, All you need is love, All you need is love, love Love is all you need. (Love is all you need) All you need is love, All you need is love, All you need is love, love Love is all you need. (Love is all you need) Love is all you need. (Love is all you need) Love is all you need. (Love is all you need) Love is all you need. (Love is all you need) Love is all you need. (Love is all you need) Love is all you need. (Love is all you need) Love is all you need. (Love is all you need) Love is all you need. (Love is all you need) Love is all you need. (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah Curiosità *Il rigo "She loves you" (Lei ti ama) è stato cambiato in "He loves you" (Lui ti ama); *Terza volta di seguito che Blaine canta un'assolo nella prima puntata di una stagione: **It's Not Unusual in Il pianoforte viola **It's Time in La nuova Rachel **''All You Need Is Love'' in Love, Love, Love. **la seconda volta in cui blaine e kurt si incontrano sulle scale della Dalton. Galleria di foto Allyounnedisloveblainee.jpg Klaine-weddingproposal.png 042~45.jpg Lovebeatles.jpg Video Navigazione en:All You Need Is Lovede:All You Need Is Lovees:All You Need Is Lovefr:All You Need Is Love Categoria:Canzoni Vocal Adrenaline Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Usignoli Categoria:Glee Sings the Beatles